


Castles in the Air

by forgotten_silence



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_silence/pseuds/forgotten_silence
Summary: What do you have to lose when your whole relationship is built upon lies? [Touken// AU]





	Castles in the Air

mYESSSSS!!!(DON’T KNOW IF I CAN DELIVER, I KNOW SHIT ABOUT MAFIA, BUT HERE GOES). Okay, so this didn’t turn into a mafia au, and Touka wasn’t the boss, although she is pretty high up, I’d say. Ah, sorry. I start out prompts with the best of intentions, and then they sometimes fall a bit away from the actual plot line. This one is more of a canon divergence AU.

Also, thank you for the lovely prompt. I really enjoyed writing it <3

## xi

This story begins with two children playing in the sandbox by the swing-set.

They are both chubby-cheeked with huge eyes, as children often are, but there is something a little.. sad in the droop of the little boy’s shoulder as he half-halfheartedly digs up sand with his shovel. The girl glances at him every now and then, her eyes shining when it lands on the toys scattered about him; a blue bucket, a starfish, a shellfish and several other colourful sand molds, a yellow fork to comb over the sand. He even has an extra shovel, and a tiny bucket for the top tower of the castle. Her own toys include only an old bottle, a twig and an empty ice-cream cup, all salvaged from the trash can behind the jungle-gym.

It takes several minutes before she musters up the courage to approach him. Secretly, she is glad Ayato isn’t here today, because he would have been too scared to approach a human.

“Hello,” she says shyly, “Can I play with you?”

The boy blinks at her, and then he shrugs, “I guess.”

“I’m Touka,” Touka plops down on the sand next to him, already reaching for the big bucket and the extra shovel, “What’s your name?”

He moves in on himself, as if he is trying to appear smaller, shoulders hunched together, and eyes firmly on the ground. “Kaneki,“ he says quietly.

“Let’s make a sand-castle!” Touka shovels sand into the bigger bucket until it is full, and then she turns it upside down, and when Kaneki makes no move to join her, she hands him the second bucket, “Help me, you idiot.” Reluctantly, Kaneki takes the bucket from her, and together, they begin to build the castle.

Their castle is topsy-turvy, looking more like a mound of sand than a castle. Nevertheless, their cheeks are streaked with dirt and flushed with laughter by the time they are done.

“Ken-chan!” a voice calls from a few yards away, and the children swish their heads around. “It’s time to go!” A dark haired woman is beckoning them from a distance.

“I have to go,” Kaneki starts gathering his toys, putting the small moulds into the larger bucket. “Will you be here tomorrow?” he asks hopefully.  _Of course._ Touka nods, her head bobbing back and forth. She wouldn’t miss it for anything.  _Maybe, maybe I can even convince Ayato to come._ He would love the sand toys.

Fate, however, has a mind of it’s own. That night, Touka and Ayato wait and wait for their father to come home, walking back and forth the small room that is their home, but when dawn breaks, their father is still conspicuously absent . Touka doesn’t go to the park that day, or the next day; she is too worried about her father, and Ayato won’t let her go beyond the front door.

Two days later, their neighbor calls the CCG on them.

Their father never returns home.

* * *

 

## x

When Touka is in fifth grade, she collides into a huge stack of moving books, or maybe the books collide with her. The books go flying and scattering onto the narrow library aisle, and Touka herself lands on her bottom rather ungracefully. There is a thud and a grunt, and sure enough, the person carrying the books is wincing in pain across from her. 

This is how they meet the second time.

“Watch where you’re going,” Touka gives the boy a foul look and stands up with a huff of indignation. 

“Ah,” the boy scratches the back of his head and gives her a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry. I’m rather clumsy, you see.” He dusts himself off and starts collecting the fallen books. 

“Yes, you are,” she agrees. If he expects her to help him clear up his own mess, he is greatly mistaken. She walks away, head held high, leaving him by himself to put the books in order.

_Who walks around with such a huge pile of books anyway?_

Touka spends her lunch breaks in the library. Since she is a new student, and also because she takes care to be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible, nobody questions her absence from the cafeteria. She brings a lunch bag, of course, and she pretends to nibble on her food maybe once a week, but most of the days, she sits quietly in the library and tries to do her homework.

Being in school is troublesome, but it is one of Eto’s requirements. “You have to learn how to pass off as a human,” she had told both her and Ayato when she’d taken them, “And school is the best place for that. Besides, you need to learn how to write and read.” 

It is after the book incident that she starts noticing that the clumsy boy frequents the library almost as often as her. He is there most days when she goes in during lunch, and if she stays after school, he is most definitely there, nose buried in some thick volume or scratching busily away on a sheet of paper. There is something sort of familiar about him, although she can’t put her finger on it. It is not like she has anything better to do than observe the occupants of the library anyway; she can barely read her books, and she is useless at homework.

One day, as it happens, they find themselves sitting at the same table. She thinks he might speak to her, but when she looks over, he is already nose-deep in a book.

_What a nerd._

She opens her math book, and a terrifying mix of numbers and letters greet her.  _When did they start mixing letters into the numbers again?_  She groans and flings the pencil away from the book in annoyance. It rolls across the table and comes to a stop just short of rolling off the edge.

“Are you okay?” he must have heard her, because now he is looking at her. He leans sideways and rolls the pencil back towards her, and in doing so, peers at her book, “Do you need help?”

“No,” Touka glares at him, picks up the pencil, and starts jotting down numbers and letters just to show him that she  _can_ do it without help just fine. Does he think he is better than her just because he is older?

However, instead of going back to his end of the table, he leans further across and looks at what she is writing,“That’s wrong, You’re just supposed to count the number of the same letter and add them together, or if they have a number in front of them, just add the two numbers.”

“I know,” she mutters, and scrubs her answer away and writes  _‘4yxx’._

 _“_ No,” he shakes his head, “First underline all the ‘y’s, then look at the numbers in front of the ‘y’s. There is a two, and a four, now add them together. That would be-”

“I know,” she gives him another glare, more embarrassed than angry at someone having to teach her how to add, but follows through with his instructions anyway.

“Good, now the add all the ‘x’s.” He coaches her through the first three numbers until she can do it on her own, then he moves his books so that he is sitting across from her. The math work is actually pretty easy now that she knows how to do it and by the time lunch ends, she is already done with it. She ought to thank him, really, but that would be admitting how badly she’d needed his help, so instead, she offers him her name, “I’m Touka.”

He looks up, surprised- perhaps he’d expected her to march off with her nose up in the air- then his lips turn up in a small smile, “Kaneki.”

After that, it becomes a sort of unspoken routine for them to sit at the same table and for him to help her with her homework. His explanations aren’t nearly as boring or long-winded as her teachers’, and soon, Touka starts staying behind an hour or two after school. Her grades improve dramatically, making Touka feel proud of herself even if Eto doesn’t really care much about grades.

Sometimes, she starts staying behind even if she doesn’t have homework. It is nice to sit with him, and she sort of enjoys talking to him as well. With Kaneki sitting across from her, it is easy to forget that she is a ghoul, that her parents are dead and her she barely sees her brother anymore because Eto keeps them separate. For a couple of hours each day, she can pretend she is human, and laugh and share false stories about the times she’d never had.

All of that comes to an end at the end of the year when he graduates. “Don’t worry Touka-chan,” he ruffles her hair fondly and gives her a smile, “We’ll see each other, I promise.”

“I know,” Touka is glaring at the floor so hard she is surprised it hasn’t cracked under the intensity of it. _It won’t be the same. It will never be the same, we will hardly get to see each other._

“I’ll miss you,” he says earnestly, and Touka blinks rapidly.

“Go, you idiot,” she manages a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, and pushes him towards the group of graduated sixth graders who are taking pictures together.

“I’ll see you in Junior High, Touka-chan,” he waves at her, and then, he is gone, engulfed by the crowd of students and proud parents.

* * *

 

## ix

Touka stops going to school a little after she turns thirteen. “You know enough to interact with humans without arousing their suspicion,” Eto tells her. It doesn’t matter if she  _wants_  to go to school, doesn’t matter how much she wants to graduate with a high school diploma; all of that is a dream which would never come true. Aogiri doesn’t need people with dreams of their own, it needs power and people who are willing to follow orders.

Touka’s main job becomes hunting for food, and the rest of her time is taken up by training, mopping floors and keeping a lookout. Perhaps the one good thing about being away from school is that she gets to see a little more of her brother, although between his training and school, they don’t see as much of each other as they would have liked.

Touka wonders how Kaneki is doing, whether he wonders where she is, how she is doing. She misses the times spent together at the library, and the few times he’d come to see her after he graduated elementary school.

_What would he say if he finds out I’m a ghoul?_

Touka hopes he never does.

Close to her seventeenth birthday, Eto sends her off to work in a coffee shop owned by a ghoul. It is more of a safe house, really, where Aogiri members can retreat to during hideouts or confrontations if they are discovered or injured. Sometimes, when a raid goes wrong, the whole place floods with ranks of injured people, but most of the time, it is empty.

Then one day, just like that, she sees Kaneki again. She hears them enter, their voices reaching her where she stands behind the counter, but it isn’t until she is almost at their table that she sees him, sitting beside a very pretty girl with long purple hair-

As soon as it comes, all the elation of seeing him again is replaced by cold dread as she realizes who exactly it is sitting beside him.

“Touka-chan!” his face lights up when he sees her, “I haven’t seen you in forever. How are you?” he fumbles through his bag and draws out his phone, “I don’t even have your number. And ah-” he looks sideways, as if remembering the girl sitting next to him, “this is Rize, my”- he blushes deeply- “friend.”

Through it all, Touka stands frozen.  _The binge-eater. He is with the binge eater._

And _-_

_She is going to eat him._

“Are you alright, Touka-chan? You look a little pale,” Kamishiro Rize gives her a lazy smile. 

“I’m fine,” Touka manages. All she wants to do is snatch Kaneki away from Rize and tell him to run, but she does none of those things. Instead, she forces a smile on her face, takes their orders (a latte, an espresso and a sandwich Rize won’t be able to eat), and retreats back to the counter. 

Then, with shaky fingers, she dials Eto’s number and whispers, “Rize is here.”

She only hopes that they will make it here in time, that Kaneki won’t get stuck in the crossfire.

She brings back their orders, and gives her number to Kaneki, and watch Rize pretend to eat. Even if Aogiri wants Rize, Touka is wise enough to know that they won’t attack the coffee shop, but she keeps hoping, because if they do that, at least she would be there to make sure Kaneki gets out safely.

But even as they finish their coffee and make their way towards the door, there is no sign of Aogiri. It isn’t her duty to follow them, to confront the binge eater, but this is Kaneki- this is her friend- so Touka dons her mask and follows them, hood pulled low over her face, keeping to the shadows. Finally, they stop in a dark alley close to a construction site, and then Rize makes her move. 

Touka lunges at Kaneki, pushing him to the ground before Rize’s Kagune can pierce through, her own Kagune flaring up behind her. She hears Kaneki’s sharp intake of breath, but has no time to look as Rize’s Kagune lurches past her towards him.

“My, my,” Rize mocks, “Are you  _protecting_  humans now?”

Touka ducks and shoots a round of crystals at her, and pushes Rize away. From the corner of her eyes, she catches Kaneki fumbling back to his feet and starting to back away. Rize gives a furious snarl and starts after him, but Touka blocks her with her Kagune.

_Run, you idiot, Run._

* * *

 

## viii

He calls her the next day, but she is in no condition to answer her phone. Rize did her in good, and by the time backup from Aogiri arrived, she’d been in no condition to fight. Tatara had been furious. “We  _told_ you not to alert her. You were supposed to wait until we showed up, you stupid girl. What if she had escaped? Surely, you can’t have thought you’d be a match against her?” Eto hadn’t said a word, but with Eto, silence is always more dangerous. 

Touka is pulled out of the coffee shop, and she is placed back in the Aogiri base again, where this time, she is given the job to train the new recruits. There is one small girl in particular that Touka adores. She is called Hinami, and her father had just been killed by the doves.

Kaneki calls her a couple more times, but she ignores him, even after she is fully healed. What was she supposed to do? Play human with him again?  _After_  he’d seen her, Kagune and all? She had been covering her face, sure, and he couldn’t have known it was her, but all the same, she couldn’t stand the thought of facing him; just knowing that he’d seen her like that- like a ghoul, is enough to send her scuttling away from him.

She spends most of her free time with Hinami, helping her to read, just like Kaneki helped her once. She busies herself with work and Hinami and tries her best not to think about him, but the image of his terrified face stays in her mind.

Then, as terrible things often do, it happens with little warning; Hinami and her mother goes to the book shop, and they fail to come back. The next day’s paper has an article about the successful annihilation of a mother-daughter ghoul team who had been lurking around in bookstores.

Touka’s grief  _is_  her fury, and nobody even tries to stop her when she marches off, face hidden under the rabbit mask. When the morning’s paper comes in with the news of the death of three ghoul investigators, Touka earns two things; Eto’s good graces, and a place among the list of CCGs wanted ghouls.

* * *

 

## vii

Being one of Eto’s favored would make anyone busy. Touka is no exception to this. Not only is she seeing a whole lot more of Ayato- who has always been less of a human sympathizer than she- but they are getting paired up  _together_ for raids and missions. This is their ascend in the Aogiri hierarchy, their moment, but still, Touka is not happy.

Killing doves is not as exhilarating as people make it out to be, and there is no glory in it. When the fight it over, it is still a person lying in a pool of their own blood. A person with people who care for them - friends, family, perhaps even a child of their own.

Touka longs for the days where her only tasks were to oversee, inform and make coffee. More than that, she misses her school days, when the blood on her hands could have been wiped off. Now though, now she isn’t sure the stains will ever wash off.

Worse are the auctions, where she has to watch as humans are paraded around as some kind of commodity- humans, who look exactly like ghouls, like her- but the worst of the worst are the gladiator matches where they pit humans against humans and have them kill each other, just for the laughs. She has no choice though, so she stands watch as part of the hired security, thinking that it won’t be such a bad thing if the doves raid the place. 

There is one match in particular that finally drives her over the edge; a girl pitted against her own brothers. She keeps her eyes averted from the arena the moment the children are introduced, but as the slaughter progresses, she can still hear it; the sound of screaming and the sickening crunch of bone, and squish of blood and tissue. She leaves midway through, unable to stand guard anymore. 

The screams of the children keeps her awake the entire night, and when she finally falls asleep, she dreams of being pitted against  _Ayato_ and wakes up screaming. There is moisture in her eyes, and her heart is beating so fast it feels like it is going to rip right out of her chest.

_Just a dream, it’s just a dream._

No matter how many times she tells herself this, she cannot calm down. In the end, without quite thinking it through, she picks up her phone and dials.

“Touka-chan?” Kaneki’s voice is sleepy on the other end.

“Kaneki,” her voice comes out breathless, shaky, so unlike the firm, commanding tone she is used to.

“Touka-chan?” he sounds more awake now, “What’s wrong Touka-chan?”

“I just,” she swallows hard, blinking, “I was remembering the time you knocked me down with that- that pile of books.”

He laughs, “I remember. You were so mad that day.”

“Yeah, yeah I was,” she manages a small smile.

“You were mad when I tried to help you with homework too, remember?”

“I didn’t  _ask_ you to help,” her voice is starting to sound normal now.

“Oh?” he sounds amused, “You could have done it yourself?”

“Yes!”

He laughs again, “Really, Touka-chan? You were writing letters the question didn’t even have.”

“Whatever.”

And then she hears him sigh, “Touka-chan, I’ve missed you.”

She doesn’t want to hear him say it, but now that he had, the lump in her throat is back with a vengeance She doesn’t need him to tell her he misses her, she just needs to talk about the past, about the happy times.

“Let’s meet up,” he says after a while, “I’ll wait for you near the old school gate tomorrow at four.” 

She hangs up without replying.

She doesn’t mean to go there, _knows_  she shouldn’t, but when five o’clock rolls around the following day, she finds herself making her way towards their old elementary school.

 _He won’t even be there,_  she tells herself,  _it’s already an hour past four._

But as she nears the building, she can see a person leaning against the gate, a book in hand.  _This is a bad idea._ She is about to turn back when he looks up. He closes the book and puts it in his bag, and starts walking towards her. The years had done him good, and he looks all proper and grown up in his suit and tie.

“Touka-chan!” he calls, and despite herself, she smiles.

* * *

 

## vi

She doesn’t mean for it to become a regular thing, but the heart has a mind of it’s own. It is so easy to talk to Kaneki, so easy to pretend they are ten and twelve and whispering to each other in the library once again, so easy to pretend that for an hour or two a couple of days a week, she is a person with a normal job doing normal things. 

It is all of these things that makes her accept when Kaneki asks to meet up again the following week, and then it becomes something of a habit: Wake up, do Eto’s bidding, see if Kaneki wants to hang out, meet up with him at a coffee shop, and talk about how her boss is always ordering her about, how boring her desk-job is, and then listen to him talk about the new Takatsuki Sen novel he’d just finished reading.

For the first time in a long while, she feels some sort of peace. She has something to look forward to every day, whether it be a text or a coffee-shop meet up, and somehow, it makes the rest of her life less grueling. 

_But you’re lying to him._

No, no. It isn’t lying if she just skirts around the truth. After all, if she had been a human, she  _would_  be working at a desk-job.

 _And it wouldn’t be lies anymore, would it?_ she thinks guiltily.

* * *

 

## v

The dove she is fighting is a tough one, but more than that, what catches her eye is her quinque, a long spine which extends from her hands, pulling back and striking with deadly accuracy.

 _Hinami,_ Touka is furious,  _It’s made with Hinami’s Kagune._

When the investigator calls it “Fueguchi II”, it only confirms what Touka already suspects. She lunges at the investigator with renewed vigor, her crystals slashing past the quinque’s barrier. The investigator ducks and Hinami’s Kagune comes zooming towards her, and just when she thinks she has dodged it, a pair of meaty wings open up from either sides of the spine. 

Touka jumps high up, bracing herself against the wall of the alley way, and avoids being crushed as the wings close around air. She fails to see the other end of the spine-quinque reaching towards her, and only manages to partly dodge it in the last second. The spine pierces her left arm, and she hisses in pain as it withdraws, rearing to strike yet again.

She races down the length of the wall, and then leaps at the Investigator, shooting a barrel of crystals as she goes. When the investigator leaps back to get cover, Touka uses her Kagune to propel herself forward towards the investigator, and then, she swipes the kinfe in her hand.

There is a sicking thud as the investigator falls, dead before she hits the floor.

Touka collects the Quinque made of Hinami’s Kagune, and retreats into the shadows.

* * *

 

## iv

“Akira is dead,” Arima’s voice is flat on the other side of the phone.

“What?” he must be having trouble hearing, or comprehending the words, so he repeats again, “What?”

“Akira is dead, Kaneki.”

“No- no, she can’t be,” he is shaking is head now, “I just had lunch with her today.”

He arrives at the head quarters in a state of disbelief.  _She can’t be dead, she can’t._ Investigators died all the time, that is something Rank one Kaneki Ken is fully aware of, but  _not_  Akira. Akira is better than the whole of his team combined, and she’d fought the infamous no-face, she’d brought down ss-rank ghouls.

But there is no denying it when he is led to Akira’s body, a mangled mess on a metal table. He averts his eyes from it, feeling sick. 

Somebody puts their hand on his shoulder, and Kaneki lets himself be guided out of the room. 

When they enter the meeting room, it is full. There must be around at least thirty investigators, including Associate Special Class Washuu, who sits at the head of the table. Beside him, Amon Koutarou looks as white as a sheet.

“As you all know, earlier this evening, First-class Mado was killed in action by the ghoul known as the Rabbit. We’re raising it’s rating to SS as of right now-”

The rest of Washuu’s words drown out, and a single word lingers in Kaneki’s mind.

Rabbit.

 _I will find you,_ he vows,  _and then I will kill you._

* * *

 

## iii

Touka lays Hinami to rest the only way she can. There is no one to mourn for her, save herself and Hinami surely deserves better, but it is all there is. It makes Touka unbearably sad. 

Afterwards, she calls Kaneki. “I found this new cafe’ with a reading area,” she tries to sound excited, as if she wants to meet him solely to see the cafe’, even though all she wants is to see his face. 

“I can’t, Touka,” he sounds tired, and the way he says her name without ‘-chan’ attached to it doesn’t sound right, “I’ll be really busy with work for the next few days.”

“Are you alright?” she asks.

“I’ll be fine,” he says, and then pauses before, “be careful, okay? Don’t go out at night. It isn’t safe.”

“What’s wrong, Kaneki?”  _Something is definitely wrong._

 _“_ Nothing, just-” she hears him swallow, “Promise you’ll be careful?”

“Yeah,” she says finally.

“See you, Touka-chan.”

* * *

 

## ii

He finds out everything he can about the Rabbit, every sighting, every fight, every kill. He speaks to every one who has seen it and is still alive, and he pours over the dead investigators’ files. None of their deaths have been as violent as Akira’s. 

He remembers the Rabbit, he’d seen it almost five years back when he’d had the misfortune to go on a date with a ghoul without realizing it. She’d appeared out of nowhere just as Rize’s eyes bled black, and she’d pushed him out of the way, saved him from becoming Rize’s next meal.

_It doesn’t make sense._

Then again, when did ghouls ever make sense? It had probably been a brawl between two ghouls anyway. 

Despite that, Kaneki can’t quench the feeling that he is missing something vital.

* * *

## i

“One of my friends died,” he tells her the next time they meet. He has barely touched his coffee, and there are dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” says Touka, not knowing what else to say.

“She was my mentor when I joined the CCG, taught me everything I know-” Kaneki continues talking, his mouth set in a grim line, but the rest of his words sound garbled up in her ears.

Her mouth is suddenly so dry that she thinks she might choke. “The CCG? You work for the CCG?”

_A dove. He is a dove._

Kaneki smiles a bit at that, “Yeah, I guess I never got around to telling you. That’s why I was telling you to be careful the other day. It was a ghoul who killed my partner, and it is still out there-”

“I have to go,” Touka is pushing her chair back and standing up before she can think it through. Her feels like all the oxygen has been suddenly sucked out of the room.

“Touka-”

Touka pushes past their table, pushes open the door, and then she is outside, leaning against the wall and breathing in deep gulps of air.

_Kaneki is a dove._

_And I killed his partner._

“Touka-chan, are you okay?” Kaneki is standing beside her now,a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah,” she forces herself to smile, “I’m fine. I just needed to breath.”

_A dove._

* * *

 

## 0

She doesn’t expect him to find her so soon, but here he is, standing in front of her, quinque aimed straight at her heart. She has never seen such a look of hatred on his face, much less directed at her.

Her heart is beating so fast that she can feel the blood pulsing through her clenched hands, and she feels cold all over, although it is summer and she is covered from head to toe, rabbit mask secured over her face. Her Kagune shimmers in the air behind her.

He lunges, and she leaps up into the air, using her Kagune for momentum, but she has to dodge again, because Kaneki is  _quick,_ and his Quinque can expand and extend and retreat, but most of all, what slows her down is that her heart isn’t in the fight. She dodges and she leaps over and under his quinque, but she _can’t_  bring herself to attack him. She keeps looking at his face as he snarls and charges, an ugly expression on his face that doesn’t match him at all, that cannot  _be_ her Kaneki, the one she has spent so much time with, the same one she knows and trusts and, comes the realization,  _loves._

Her movements are sluggish at best, and his Kagune catches her on the shoulder. She makes a half-assed attempt at dodging his next attack, but the two that follow find their marks. One swipes so close to her head that it cleaves her mask in two near her right ear, taking a bit of her skin with it. The mask falls, revealing her face, and at the same moment, his quinque buries itself deep inside her chest.

As she watches, the look on his face changes from anger to horror, and then he is running towards her as she falls. 

She feels arms catching her before she hits the ground, and his face looms over her, panicked. 

“No, no-” his eyes are wide, and he is shaking his head fervently, “ _No_ -”

Despite the excruciating pain in her chest, she reaches up, or tries to, but her hand won’t raise up that far, and then, he is gripping her gloved hand with his. 

“I-Touka-chan- “ she can see the tears glistening in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kaneki,” she tries to say.

“No _,_ ” he sobs, “ _Please._ ”

In the darkness of the abandoned subway tunnel, Kaneki Ken howls with grief.


End file.
